Pokemon Christmas Bash!
by LionessKim
Summary: Professor Oak is throwing a Christmas Party and all our heroes are invited! But before the festivities will friendships hold or break? Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Roseshipping, Rocketshipping, and Questshipping
1. December 1 The Invitations Go Out

**Me: Hi everyone! Ok no one is joining me this time, so I'll explain my Holiday story!**

**There will be 24 or 25 chapters. It'll be like an advent calendar, but I might not be able to update everyday, but I'll get them all up in December!**

**This is my Holiday (Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanzaa or whatever holiday you celebrate) gift to you! So enjoy it! I'm using Christmas for the holiday because I that's what I celebrate, so that's what I know most about, and because that way I can use the **_**Pokemon Christmas Bash**_** songs.**

**I do not own Pokemon!**

**So… Here's the first chapter!**

** Chapter 1: December 1- The Invitations Go Out! **

POKEMON CHRISTMAS BASH!!

You're invited to the Holiday Party at Professor Samuel Oak's lab, in Pallet town! The party will be held on December 24. It will begin at 10:00 and end around midnight! All Pokemon are welcome and feel free to bring friends and family! There will be a Gag Gift game, so please bring one anonymous wrapped present per person.

Please RSVP at 625-7522 by December 15th ! Thank you!

Professor Samuel Oak

"So he's having the party again this year?" Ash said smiling.

Professor Oak had hosted a Holiday party at his lab for as long as Ash could remember, so Ash had come to expect the invite.

'I wonder if Misty got one…' Ash thought

Ash Ketchum was currently on his way back to Pallet town, from the Sinnoh Region. With him were Brock Harrison and Dawn Pearl, who were traveling with him in Sinnoh. They were staying at a Pokemon Center in Canalave City. They had a boat to Slateport City in Hoenn, but their boat was leaving tomorrow morning.

"Hey Ash! You got an invite too?" Dawn called as she rounded the corner from the hall into the Center lobby.

"Yeah!" Ash waved his invite in the air.

"Brock did too! So, I guess we'll all head there together?" Dawn said.

"Sure! You should call your mom and tell her you are going to Kanto." Ash said.

"OK I'll be back in a minute." Dawn ran off towards the videophones.

"Looking forward to this party again?" Brock said

"You know it!! Everyone normally comes, even Team Rocket! They actually take a break for Christmas!!" Ash said remembering the last Christmas Bash.

"And Misty will probably be there…" Brock said with a knowing grin to Ash.

"Really? We haven't seen her in a while. I wonder if she's caught any new Pokemon…" Ash trailed off.

Brock shook his head at Ash. It was obvious to everyone that Ash was really looking forward to seeing Misty, but he wasn't exactly sure about how he felt for her. Poor, naïve Ash.

POKEMON CHRISTMAS BASH!

"May, honey! You have a letter from Professor Oak!"

May Maple ran downstairs, grabbed the letter and ran back to her room to read, it. After reading the invitation, she smiled. She went downstairs where her family was watching TV in the Petalburg Gym, their home.

"Hey, do you guys want to go to Professor Oak's Christmas Bash?" May asked the three, waving the invite.

After looking at the invite, their faces were smiling.

"Alright honey! We'll leave from Slateport tomorrow. I'll call the Ship's ticket office to see if there's space for us. Then I'll call Professor Oak to RSVP." Caroline said as she walked outside.

"Yay! I get to go see my hero, Professor Oak!!!" Max said joyfully.

May squealed with joy that they wanted to come and ran back to her room to start packing her stuff.

When she got back to her room, she pulled her backpack and fanny pack out. She was about to start packing her belongings into the packs, when her Poketch started ringing.

"Hello?" May said as she looked for her scarf. She was hanging off the side of her bed to look under the bed.

"Don't fall May." The cocky voice said, right after the girl fell off the bed because she was shocked to hear the voice.

"Drew?!? Why are you calling?" May asked her rival.

"Well, it's always fun to make you look like a klutz. And I haven't seen you in a while, not that that's a bad thing though. _And_ I got an invite to Professor Oak's Christmas Bash." Drew said waving the invite.

"Me too! My family and I are leaving tomorrow from Slateport. So I'm packing. That's why I fell off my bed…" May said, a slight hint of pink on her face.

"Did you have to beg for the invite?" Drew flipped his hair.

"No!!! You're horrible to me Drew!" May hated when he did that.

"Would horrible Drew be flying over to your house to help you pack so you don't forget anything?" Drew asked as he called out his Flygon.

"No I guess not. Wait, what?" May realized what Drew said.

"I'll be there in 2 hours. When I get there I'll make sure you don't forget to pack winter clothes! It's supposed to be a freezing winter in Pallet Town, this year!" Drew said and the screen went blank.

"What just happened?" May wondered out loud.

"He seemed...nice… Is he sick?"

The girl shrugged, and went about gathering everything she would need to stay in Pallet for almost a month.

POKEMON CHRISTMAS BASH!

"Like, Misty! You have a letter!" Daisy called as she went through the mail.

"Oooh! Is it, like, from her boyfriend?" Lily asked grinning

"Like, yeah! Is it like from Ash?" Violet asked knowing her sister hated when they made fun of her with the oh-so-original Ash joke.

"No… it's from, like, Professor Oak!" Daisy said as Misty entered the room.

"Thank you!" Misty said as she grabbed the mail.

Misty walked to the Pool in the Cerulean Gym. She sat on the edge of the pool and the Pokemon that were exercising in the pool, swam up to her toes. Misty opened the letter to find the invite to the Christmas Bash.

"Oh Yeah! I almost forgot about this!" Misty said to herself.

'I wonder if Ash is going…' Misty thought but shook her head.

"Hey! Daisy, Violet, Lily! I'm going to decorate the gym today, so I can leave for Pallet tonight!" Misty yelled as she ran to her room.

"Like, Alright!" Daisy yelled back.

Misty soon ran out of her room and the gym. She was going shopping for a Christmas tree, and decorations for the gym.

POKEMON CHRISTMAS BASH!

"Jesse! We have mail!" James called to his friend.

"WHAT? Really? Let me see!" Jesse opened it.

"Is it that Professor Oak's Christmas party again?" Meowth said as he strolled in remembering last year's party.

Team Rocket was staying in a hotel while they planned their next attack on Ash and Pikachu.

"Actually, yes. Meowth, wasn't that the party where James and I…" Jesse couldn't finish the sentence. She was too embarrassed, and red, finish the statement.

James too, was red and embarrassed, while Meowth just cracked up.

"I'll go tell the professor guy we're going to his party, while you two lovebirds plan how you're going to get caught under the mistletoe again." Meowth smirked as he walked out.

Both Jesse and James stumbled over a response, which ended in failure and red faces.

'Let's just hope the party doesn't go the same way as last year!' Jesse and James thought.

POKEMON CHRISTMAS BASH!

"Hey, Jimmy! You and Marina got a letter from Professor Oak!" Jimmy's mom called.

"Why would Professor Oak send us a letter? And why wouldn't he just send Marina and me separate letters?" Jimmy asked as he entered the room and grabbed the letter.

"No idea honey." She said as she went back to making dinner.

Jimmy was curious, so he called Marina's Poketch. He told her to come over fast, so being the friend that she is, she ran right over.

"What's up, Jimmy?" Marina asked, with a worried face.

"We got a Christmas party invite from Professor Oak!" Jimmy smiled.

"Let me see the invite!" Marina looked at the invite and started dialing a number on her Poketch.

"Hi! Mom? I'm going to Kanto for a Christmas Party at Professor Oak's lab ok?" Marina told her mother.

"But Christmas isn't for a couple weeks!"

"We'll help Professor Oak get ready and we still need to shop! Please mom?" Marina put on the puppy-go face.

"Oh alright! See you after Christmas!"

"Ok, Mom! Bye!" Marina pressed _END_ on her Poketch.

"Well then. Shall we go find a way to get to Pallet Town?" Jimmy asked.

"Alright."

And the two teens set off towards Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town, in Kanto.

POKEMON CHRISTMAS BASH!

**Ok so I had to make this chapter short because I'm sick and my mom is yelling at me to go to sleep.**

**Professor Oak's phone number is just me spelling 'OAKSLAB' like Professor ****Oak****'****s Lab****… ok never mind. If this is your phone number then I'm sorry if someone calls you at it. People! **_**Don't**_** call this number! It's FAKE! Please and Thank you!**

**Also, if I don't update every single day, because that is very hard to do, then the chapter will be up very soon after that.**

**So if you want to spread the Holiday Cheer, then give the gift of REVIEWS!!!! **

**Also if you have the burning desire to flame (no pun intended) then I will in turn use it to light my fireplace this holiday season! **

**So, have a Happy and Safe Holiday Season! And I wish you all the best!**


	2. December 2 Traveling

**Me: Bonjour! Merci pour lire cette histoire jusqu'ici! Ces mises à jour**

**seront tout à fait rapidement!**

**Anna: Umm… translation please?**

**Steph: 'Hello! Thanks for reading this story so far! These updates will be quite fast!'**

**Izzy: Ah!**

**Drew: I doubt your updates will be fast.**

**Me: They will! I'm doing them a couple days before – so far! Also, I forgot to mention. This is rated T for safety and when I say 'Humor' I mean **_**attempted **_**humor.**

**Drew: Suuure. I'm just here so I don't have to go shopping with May.**

**Izzy: ****LionessKim doesn't own Pokemon!**

**Anna: Now let's see what's going on December 2****nd**** with our heroes and Team Rocket!**

Chapter 2: December 2 - Traveling

"Too Early…" Ash mumbled.

"Ash we have to leave this early so we can get to the boat!" Brock said trying to wake Sleeping Beauty.

"I don't wanna get up!" Ash mumbled again in protest

"If we make this boat, we can see Misty faster…" Brock said

Suddenly, Ash was no longer in the room. A second later he came back, dragging Dawn in. Poor girl didn't have a clue as to why Ash was so hyper in the morning.

"OK the boat leaves in 30 minutes. Dawn you can go get ready, Ash pack up. I'm ready so I'll call Nurse Joy at the front desk, to tell her that we'll be leaving soon."

10 minutes later…

"Guys! We have got to leave! Now!" Brock called.

"OK!" Dawn walked out into the room with her backpack and fanny pack.

Ash walked in too with his backpack, and so the trio and Pikachu walked out of the Pokemon Center, after having to drag Brock away from the front desk. They quickly arrived at the port and boarded the ship to Slateport.

POKEMON CHRISTMAS BASH!

"I packed it! Now stop nagging!"

"Do you want to freeze in Pallet?"

"I'm not going to!!! Back off!"

"Fine. But I'm right."

" …Did you pack a snow hat?"

"AGH!!! You just asked that!"

"No! I asked it you brought a snow jacket! Keep up May!"

"Shut it Drew! You've been doing this all morning! You helped me pack! I didn't forget anything!"

May's family just shook their heads in amusement. They had been fighting like this for an hour or so. Drew had come over yesterday and the two of them were heard fighting and packing for hours. Drew slept over since he was leaving on the same boat.

A boat arrived from Canalave City, Sinnoh.

While they waited for their boat to arrive they watched the passengers get off the boat. There was one boy with jet black hair and Pikachu on his shoulder, and with him a guy with brown hair and a green shirt with a brown, orange collared, shirt over it and a blue haired girl and a white hat with a pink Pokeball symbol on it.

May then realized the three were Ash, Brock and their new traveling partner, Dawn!

"Ash! Brock! Dawn! Hey!!!" May called.

The three looked over, then came running towards May, Drew and her family.

"Hey! What's up?" Ash said grinning at his friend and her family

"We're heading to Pallet Town for Professor Oak's Christmas Party! Where are you three heading?" May said

"Same! We'll go together!" Dawn said with a grin

"OK! Oh, Mom, Dad, Max, Drew, this is Ash and Brock's new traveling partner, Dawn Pearl." Said May to her family and friend.

"Drew? What are you doing traveling with May?" Ash asked.

'I can take a good guess.' Brock thought with a knowing grin

"Oh! Drew called me after I got the party invite, and offered to come over and help me pack. But even after that, he kept asking if I packed everything this morning! So annoying Drew!!!" May said get all worked up again.

"Oh shush. I got an invite too, so I figured it would be easier to travel with other people, so here I am." Drew stated.

"Well our boat's here! Let's continue catching up on the way there all right?" Caroline said.

The group of people boarded the boat that would take them to Vermillion City, Kanto Region. They were well on their way to Pallet Town.

"Did you pack your ear-muffs?"

"AGH!!!!!"

POKEMON CHRISTMAS BASH!

"Those lazy sisters of mine! They wanted to relax before they came to Pallet, so now I'm traveling by myself. Well at least I'm here. Oh! Maybe Ash is home!' Misty walked a little faster to the Ketchum home.

Misty knocked on the front door of Ash's house. Mrs. Delia Ketchum opened the door.

"Hello Misty! How are you? Come in!" Delia cheerily said as she let Misty in.

"Ash isn't home yet, but he should be taking the boat to Vermillion City now." Delia said, knowing why Misty came to the house.

"Oh, OK! Thanks Mrs. Ketchum!" Misty was a little sad, but he was still coming.

"I need to go and tell the Professor that I'm able to come." Misty remembered suddenly.

"OK, let's go together!" Delia took off her apron she was wearing, then put on her shoes.

The two of them left to visit Professor Oak.

Tracey answered the door to find two familiar people.

"Hi Mrs. Ketchum! Hi Misty! Long time no see! Come on in! The Professor at the computer." Tracey said as he led them to the research lab.

"Professor! You have guests!" Tracey said as they walked in to the room where Professor Oak was.

"Oh, hello! Delia nice to see you again! And Misty! What a pleasure!" Professor Oak said to his guests.

"Oh, Professor! I can come to your Christmas Bash!" Misty said smiling.

"Wonderful! Tracey go write it down please!" Tracey exited the room.

"Well I was just about to go outside, and visit with the Pokemon, if you'd like to come with me."

So Professor Oak, Delia , and Misty went out and visited with the many Pokemon at the Professor's lab.

"So Ashy's little girlfriend is here?"

POKEMON CHRISTMAS BASH!

"Ugg… my feet are killing me!"

"Mine too!"

"Mine three!"

Team Rocket was walking to Pallet Town, but as you can see, they have been walking quite a long time. They were walking through the Viridian Forest, and stopped for a break on some nearby rocks, since their feet hurt so badly.

"How long have we been walking through this dang forest?" Jesse wearily asked.

"I don't know… but everything looks the same. Like, that tree. It had the same mark in it, it's almost like we're going…in… circles…" James trailed off in realization of what he said.

"We're lost, huh?" Meowth asked, gloomily.

Team Rocket hung their heads sadly as they rested.

"Well, let's eat our lunch while we're here." Jesse said as she opened the pack.

…

"AHHHHH!!!! WHO STOLE ALL OUR FOOD?!?!?!?"

POKEMON CHRISTMAS BASH!

"So, why are you two traveling together?"

"Because we're both going to the same place."

"Why did you both know the other was going?"

"Because we're neighbors."

"Why -----"

"VINCENT! Quiet!" Jimmy was not very tolerant of the boy.

When Jimmy and Marina were leaving town, Vincent caught them, and invited himself to go with them to Pallet.

"Hey look! There's a cave! Are we supposed to just go through it?" Marina asked.

"Yeah! The map says that right after the cave, we'll be able to clearly reach Slateport City on a paved path." Jimmy said

"But, it's incredibly dark!" Marina said, but refused to admit hear fear of dark caves.

"You'll be ok Marina. I promise!" Jimmy said with a grin.

1 minute later, in the cave…

"JIMMY!!!" Marina screamed as she clung to Jimmy's arm.

"Marina… shhh… it's okay. We're fine. We're out of the cave now. You can open your eyes now." Jimmy soothingly said to his crush.

"Oh. Thanks Jimmy!" Marina smiled at her crush.

"Oh, look! It's time to keep going!" Vincent grabbed Marina from Jimmy's arm and dragged her off towards Slateport.

Vincent eventually let her go, and he zoned off while he walked.

"Vincent! Look out! You're going to ---- crash… Never mind!

POKEMON CHRISTMAS BASH!

"WAIT!" A tall purple haired freak… I mean guy, called.

"The authoress accidentally forgot me last chapter!" Harley said.

"I didn't _accidentally_ forget you. I did it on purpose." I called in amusement.

"WHAT?! Why? Harley deserves to be in this story!" Harley was being even more dramatic then normal.

"I, the authoress, will decide! And I say that you've had too much time!"

POKEMON CHRISTMAS BASH!

**Me: Harley annoys the daylight out of me… Sorry he had to appear this time.**

**Me: Soooooo… Did you like it?**

**Drew: Do you want to truth or do you want me to attempt a compliment?**

**May: Shut it Drew!**

**Izzy: So now Ash, Brock, Dawn, May, Drew, Max, Caroline, and Norman are all traveling together, right?**

**Me: esh!**

**Anna: What?**

**Me: esh!**

**Anna: Again, what?**

**Me: Sorry. I was eating my candy cane. Yes! They are traveling together.**

**Steph: Oohhh. OK! Are we going to appear anytime soon?**

**Me: I refuse to spoil the next chapter! So you'll all have to wait until next chapter!**

**Steph: OK, at least the updates seem to be going faster.**

**Drew: Maybe she wasn't lying…**

**Me: HA!**

**Izzy: Anyway, review if you liked it!**

**Anna: Please review! Spread some cheer!**

**Steph: Flames will be used to make all of us some hot chocolate!**

**May: I already made some! **

**Me: Yum! Until next time, from everyone, even Drew:**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!**


	3. December 2 Arrival & Gift Shopping

**Me: Hi everyone! Sorry this chapter was a little slower, but it's up!**

**Anna: You do know that you're putting the chapters up a day before the story date, in the USA, right?**

**Me: Yeah, because that way it's up closer to that time in other countries, since I'm in California, it's Pacific Time… So yeah! It's better timing wise for others!**

**Steph: How come your chapters aren't being edited?**

**Me: Oh! Because Izzy has been having some computer problems and she's been kind of busy, so I currently have no editor… If the chapter is **_**so**_** bad that I need an editor, **_**please**_** tell me!**

**Anna: ****LionessKim doesn't own Pokemon!**** All of us crazy authoresses like to think we own it though.**

**Steph: Yep! Now onto Chapter 3, December 3****rd**

**X.x.X.x. ****Chapter 3: December 3- Arrival and Gift Shopping!**** X.x.X.x.**

"Finally!" Dawn ran off the boat and took her first steps into the Kanto region.

"Well, let's start walking to Pallet. It'll take a while." Ash said.

"I'm going to get on the boat to Johto. I need to tell Professor Ivy hi and merry Christmas." Brock said walking towards another boat.

"Bye!" Everyone called as Brock walked away.

"Ok, well it's a long walk to Pallet, so let's go!" Ash said.

Ash, Dawn, May, Drew, Caroline, Norman and Max started down the road to Pallet Town. It would take them a few days to get to Ash's hometown, but Ash knew the way well.

Ash couldn't wait to get home. He would be able to see all his Pokemon, the Professor, his friends, mom, and hopefully Misty.

"May did you---"

"Shut up Drew!!"

_**X.x. POKEMON CHRISTMAS BASH! X.x.**_

Misty stayed the night at the Ketchum house, but today she was going to get a room in the Pokemon Center, before all the rooms filled up with guests for Professor Oak's Christmas Party.

For the past few weeks, she had been writing little books for each of her friends. She took them into the publishing shop yesterday, so they would all be done by the 18th.

"Misty, I'm going to go to the Professor's to help him with his Pokemon while he researches and Tracey goes shopping. You can go do what you want for today." Mrs. Ketchum said.

"Alright Mrs. Ketchum! I'm going to go get most of my shopping done." Misty said as she went to the bathroom to get dressed.

After that, she got her wallet, purse and jacket, and walked the 2 minutes to the Pallet Town Shopping Center. She needed presents for Ash, Brock, Dawn, May, Drew, since may called and said he was coming with her, May's parents, Max, Jimmy, and Marina, and her sisters.

First, Misty stopped by the Household Utensils store to get a deluxe traveling cookware set for Brock. It was stainless steel, and it had 45 pieces and plates, and silverware, and it was really light.

Next, Misty stopped by the Elite Clothing shop. There, she picked out 3 dresses, shoes, hair accessories and gloves for Dawn and her contests. Knowing May didn't like to completely dress up for contests, Misty got her a blue outfit, which had a light blue T-shirt, navy blue shorts, white sneakers and a baby blue bandana with a white pokeball symbol on it. Lastly, Misty found a brown jacket, with a big Slaking on the back of it. She bought it and asked to have '_Norman_' embroidered onto the left, top area. **(You know, the place where the company symbols are…)**

Then Misty went to Jewelry store. There she found a gorgeous Beautifly jewelry set, which had Beautifly earrings and necklace, for Caroline. She also found a pair of matching necklaces. They were perfect for May and Drew. Each was a pair of interlocking heart lockets with a red rose in between them. **(The locket was one thing. The locket opens with two heart shaped pictures slots. The rose is just on the front.) **It hung on a faux leather cord. Misty bought the pair and asked the jeweler to engrave _Drew + May Love_ on the backs of both.

Lastly, Misty visited the Pokemon Palace. There she got Brock an Aron egg, Drew a Tropius egg and Max a Natu egg. She got a Staryu egg for her Gag gift at the Professor's party. She also got May a Milotic, Jimmy a Gyarados, and Misty brought one of the gym's new baby Luvdisc.

After paying for everything, Misty started the short walk back to the Ketchum home. She set all the bags down, and walked down the road to the Pallet Town Pokemon Center.

"Hello!" Nurse Joy said from behind the front desk.

"Hi Nurse Joy! I want to see if you have any of the good rooms left. I didn't reserve any for the Professor's party, so I came early." Misty said as she approached the front desk.

"Sure! Hold on for one minute while I check the rooms' status." Nurse Joy went to her computer and started typing.

"You're in luck! There is one more of our deluxe rooms left. Do you want to use it?"

"Sure!" Misty said, happy to get a bigger room for the long stay in Pallet.

"Alright can I have your name, and your Pokedex?"

"Misty Waterflower, and here you go." Misty said as she handed her dex over.

"Ah, Cerulean's Gym leader, Misty? Well here's your Pokedex back, and here is your room key! If you lose it or need an extra, then just come back here and we'll get you one. Ok? You're all set!" Nurse Joy handed the things to Misty.

"Ok, Thank you!" Misty walked to her room.

She had her backpack with her, but she didn't bring the other bag that she carried and her presents. She was going to go shopping for wrapping paper, and cards. Also, she needed to go to the grocery store to stock up her in-suite kitchen. That way she wouldn't have to impose on Mrs. Ketchum or eat out every day.

Misty decided to do all that tomorrow, and went back to the Ketchum house to get her presents and eat dinner with Mrs. Ketchum, since she invited Misty.

"Dang! I left my room key in my room!"

**X.x. POKEMON CHRISTMAS BASH! X.x.**

"We're never going to get out of here, are we?" Jesse asked her other miserable companions.

"Well, we've been here since yesterday. And I've seen that same tree, same bush and same rock at least as many times as you've complained. Which by the way, is a _lot_." Meowth said.

"Guys, please don't fight. I'm too tired to be nice right now." James said.

Well, Team Rocket is going in circles, so we'll check back with them tomorrow.

"_Don't leave us here!!!" _

**X.x. POKEMON CHRISTMAS BASH! X.x.**

"Yes! We're here!" Marina said as the three of them reached Slateport City.

"Well our boat's almost here. Let's go pay for out tickets." Jimmy said.

Vincent started looking queasy, but Jimmy and Marina didn't notice that.

"Alright all paid for!" Jimmy said.

The line was short because few people paid for tickets as the boat pulled into the port. The three trainers got in the line to get onto the boat.

20 minutes later, they finally got on. Jimmy and Marina had heard about the on-board café, so they decided to go. They turned around because Vincent hadn't invited himself or stepped in between the two while they were talking. So they walked towards the café, shrugging it off.

Vincent was occupying the handicapped stall in the starboard main bathroom. He was a little pale before they boarded, but in the bathroom as they set sail, he was Drew's hair green. He was, let's say, viewing his breakfast, in a very…colorful manner. (A/N He was upchucking…). Vincent apparently gets very seasick. Poor, poor Vincent.

"We will be arriving in Vermillion City, Kanto Region in 10 hours. Please enjoy the long, pleasant ride."

**X.x. POKEMON CHRISTMAS BASH! X.x.**

"Shhh!" Harley said as his Cacturne moved around.

"Why don't you call him back?" The authoress asked.

"Because, he loves boat rides!!" Harley said as if it was painfully obvious.

"Why did I let you in this story?" The authoress murmured to herself.

Harley had missed the boat that Drew was on, so he was a stowaway on the boat Jimmy, Marina and Vincent took. The authoress just popped in to make sure Harley didn't sink the ship or make it explode.

"Well I don't want to be cramped into this little space anymore so, bye everyone!" The authoress popped out.

So Harley was a stowaway so that he could stalk Drew and the authoress was regretting letting Harley in the story.

"Ow! Thorn in my bottom! Thorn in my bottom!"

**X.x. POKEMON CHRISTMAS BASH! X.x.**

**Drew: …Such a stupid stalker…**

**Harley: Hey!**

**Drew: STALKER!!!**

**Me: … Now he's invading the CTs too!**

**May: Stupid Harley… made Drew leave... I mean! Uh… Bye now! Drew!! Wait for me!!!  
**

**Izzy: Well that was interesting.**

**Steph: You're going to be slower now with updates, right?**

**Me: Yep… Sorry readers.**

**Anna: She has a Christmas party that she's hosting, and her school is keeping her busy. **

**Me: But I will update a lot over the weekends!**

**Izzy: But in the mean time…**

**Steph: Keep being nice and spreading the holiday cheer…**

**Anna: And Review!!!! Review!!!**

**Me: I'm getting very few reviews on this story. I'm not going to stop writing, but it discourages me from updating fast. Oh, well. **

**Me: REVIEW!!!!!**

**Izzy: She talked a lot! LOLLIPOPS!**

**Steph: New Alternative to saying LOL?**

**Izzy: Sure…**

**Anna: This CT will go on forever…**

**Kim: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!**


	4. December 4 RSVP and a Fun New Challenge

**Ok my Internet and computer have been screwed up, so I need to make up for lost time. I've written the next handful of chapters, so I'm going to try to type them up faster than I normally do. So here's the fourth chapter of Pokemon Christmas Bash!**

**X.x.Chapter 4: December 4****th**** – RSVP and a Fun New Challenge!X.x.**

Our group of heroes had just arrived in Celadon City. They were walking through the Celadon Christmas Fair, when they were handed a flyer. It read:

_**Celadon City's Annual Christmas Contest!!**_

_**Come and compete in Celadon City's Christmas Contest! Sign up at the Celadon Pokemon Center now! Everyone is welcome! The contest will be held on December 7**__**th**__**, but it will run through to December 10**__**th**__** due to the contest being a three-day contest, with the award show on the 10**__**th**___

_**Happy Holidays!**_

"I want to compete!" May said after she read the flyer.

"Me too!" Dawn said with matching enthusiasm.

"I guess I'll stay too." Drew said, seeing as he was in a good mood.

"Well, I'll stay and watch them." Norman said, glad to be able to watch his daughter's contest.

"Alright. Well call when you're on your way!" Caroline said as everyone said their goodbyes.

"Bye!"

Ash, Pikachu, Caroline and Max started off again towards Pallet Town. They walked slower than Ash would have liked, but Max could only walk so far, and so fast.

May, Drew, Dawn and Norman all chose to explore the fair for the rest of the day. They loved going through the rows of vendors and games. May was really good at Skee-Ball, Dawn was really good at the crane game, Norman was really good at the basketball game, and Drew was, of course, great at every game he played. He played, and beat, Norman at the basketball game and he got a bigger, and harder to get prize from the crane. But when May asked him to play against her at Skee-Ball, he played carefully enough that he was able to let May beat him.

She was glowing after beating him, so Drew just acted as if he hadn't lost purposefully.

The time at the fair was fun for them! They got to relax and enjoy being with each other, in between May and Drew arguing over what games to play next, but they had a great time!

"I can't believe I lost to Drew, again!!"

**X.x.POKEMON CHRISTMAS BASH! X.x.**

Misty walked out of the local Supermart carrying bags of food, wrapping paper, and cards for everyone. She hurriedly ran to the Pokemon Center in Pallet, dropped off her things and headed over to Professor Oak's lab.

Yesterday, after seeing the mess of what Tracey and Professor Oak called the "RSVP Checklist", Misty said that she would do the RSVPs from then on.

Misty arrived at the lab and let herself in since no one answered when she knocked. The scene she saw when she entered made one thought enter her mind.

'Chaos.'

Muk was squishing Professor Oak and bunches of Butterfrees were flying around the lab. All of Ash's Pokemon that he sent to Professor Oak were running around and wreaking havoc upon the lab. Misty's eyes bulged for a few seconds then she whistled very loudly and got everyone's attention.

When Ash's Pokemon recognized Misty they all ran toward her. Poor Misty was now trying to stand under the weight of too many Pokemon to count, but they all soon gave her some space.

"Hi guys! Professor, I'm going to start organizing your RSVP list while you get control of all of Ash's Pokemon." Misty said.

"You recognized his Pokemon…interesting…" Professor Oak said then he walked off mumbling something that Misty was unable to hear.

Ash's Pokemon followed him so Misty was left alone to start her work on the RSVP Checklist.

Misty found the original list, and found a large piece of paper, about 15 feet long. She copied down all the names from the original list. Then she made 3 squares after each name, at the top of the list, above each column was either YES, NO, or MAYBE. After the squares, Misty allowed for any notes, by leaving a good sized space after the check boxes.

After that long and tedious process, Misty got hungry. Delia and Mr. Mime had arrived an hour or so after Misty, so they were making lunch. Misty was served a salad and soup.

After hurriedly eating her meal, she ran back to redoing the list.

Now Misty needed put down who RSVPed so far.

"Aaron, no, Arisa, no, Ash, yes." Misty mumbled to herself.

"Brock, yes, Blaine, yes, Bugsy, yes, Brawly, yes." Misty continued to mumble.

"Jeez did the Professor invite all the gym leaders, Professors and people in all the regions?" Misty said out loud.

"Mostly yes. Just not a lot of random people." Tracey said as he walked through the room.

Misty rolled her eyes and went back to checking off boxes.

By the time dinner rolled around, Misty had finished the list. Misty walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Ok, Professor, the list is done, but if someone calls you or Tracey needs to write it down on a sticky note or something, and I'll put it on when I come back again, ok?" Misty said.

They agreed and Delia, Mr. Mime, Professor Oak, and Tracey ate a peaceful dinner.

"Ow! Ow! Spicy food! Spicy food!"

**X.x.POKEMON CHRISTMAS BASH! X.x.**

Team Rocket had finally gotten out of the forest, but on their way to Pallet Town, they stopped by a large botanical garden. In it, was a hedge maze, among other things, that anyone touring the garden could go through.

So Team Rocket entered the maze due to James coaxing them to go. He had always wanted to try one since he was little, he claimed.

They turned left, right, right, left, and found a spot to sit, next to a bed of roses.

"This is actually quite nice." Jesse said, finally accepting the gardens.

"Let's keep going."

So the trio went out back into the maze and they kept walking through the maze. They were having loads of fun in the, long, but still cool maze.

"Hey look we're back at the bench that we passed 2 hours ago…wait… ARE WE STUCK HERE?!?!?!"

**X.x. POKEMON CHRISTMAS BASH! X.x.**

Jimmy, Marina, and the recently found Vincent all stumbled off the boat late at night into the Kanto region. Their eyelids drooped from being tired, but they decided to walk to Celadon that night before they called it quits.

After a slow, tired walk, the three traveling teens finally arrived in the bustling, brightly lit town.

They walked through the fair and entered the Pokemon Center. They checked into a room and fell asleep before their heads could touch their pillows.

Marina woke up a few minutes later, due to a headache she got from listening to Vincent complain the whole walk to Celadon. She heard someone mumbling, and discovered that Jimmy was talking in his sleep. She giggled softly, but quieted so she could hear what he was saying.

"Love…childhood…friend…no… courage…idiot…Vincent…"

**X.x. POKEMON CHRISTMAS BASH! X.x.**

"I… hate… the… authoress…" Harley said in between gasps for air as he ran towards Pallet Town.

He was trying to catch up with May and Drew, but he passed through the fair, determined to stalk Drew.

"Idiot…" The authoress mumbled.

**X.x. POKEMON CHRISTMAS BASH! X.x.**

**Ok, so that's the 4****th**** Chapter! Please review, because I feel like people aren't really liking this story… oh well. If you're reading this, then please REVIEW!! Thank you so much for reading and…**

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!**_


End file.
